Alexis and the Diamond
by 11.Savannah.lol
Summary: Alexis is going mining with a boy she met on the way to the cave and she gets suspicious about him. Halfway down the cave he tricks her and holds her captive in a room she can't escape from and is left with one single diamond. Will she ever escape? What will the diamond do for her? What is that boys real identity?
1. Chapter 1

Alexis and the Diamond- Chapter 1

It was a normal day in minecraft, lakes and ponds and a gentle breeze every now and then. Alexis was heading to the village to trade some emeralds for some better things to use when mining for diamonds. Once she got to the village, Mike saw her and spoke to her, "Why Alexis, what are you needing now?" Alexis replied back, "I am looking for some new tools that would do me good for mining this late afternoon." Mike was surprised that Alexis was so brave to actually go to the undergrounds by herself with all of the monsters and in the late afternoon. But Mike replied kindly and said, "Well, I think that this diamond pickaxe will do you well and how about a diamond sword to go with it." Alexis replied back happily, "Yes please! I would love to have those when I go mining! How much will it cost me?" Mike replied, "About 15 emeralds total." Alexis was worried and didn't know if she had that many emeralds to spend so she replied back, "Oh, ok! I think that I will have just enough, just let me go home and get the rest of my emeralds." "O.K." Replied Mike.

On the way home, Alexis was still worrying that she didn't have enough emeralds for Mikes deal but when she got home, she saw that her mother had just put in her weekly $5.00 allowence so she had just enough. She rushed back to Mikes store and said, "Here it is! I had just enough!" Mike replied, "Well thats just perfect! Here you go!" He handed her the picaxe and sword and then she was on her way home to get her armor. When she got home she got her armor, gathered her stuff, told her mom she was leaving to go mining and then she was on her way. On her way to the cave, she found a young man that was going to the same cave as she was and was looking for the same thing. At first she thought that it was so cool and now she is having second thoughts about him.

When they are about half-way down the cave he starts yelling for help and Alexis doesn't know why. She rushes to find him still alive but almost dead in lava and trys to help him out but right when she pulls him out, he grabs her and puts her in a room that she can't get out of and he makes her give him all of her stuff as well. All she is left with is one single diamond. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis and the Diamond- Chapter 2

Alexis was of course scarred because her mom and dad didn't have any idea that she was in danger. After a while, she started to get bored and decided to actually figure out what the diamond was in there for. After playing with it for a while, she finds an unusual spot on it and presses it. It starts to shine bright and shoots rght at her. She instanly falls into a deep, deep sleep. When she wakes up, she finds that the diamond is in the same place but doesn't have the weird spot on it anymore. There is no clock anywhere to be seen and they are too deep in the cave to see outside. Alexis is getting more worried and thinks that her parents are too.

Right when she thinks that, the boy brings out someone who looks jsut like her. She asks, "Hey who's that." He replies, "It's you, well, a replica of you." "It is so your parents won't know that you are gone." Alexis was very sad that her parents wouldn't know the difference if she ever did escape from that dreadful place.  
After a while she noticed that she felt different but in a good way. Like she had some kind of special power but didn't know yet. So, she tried some things out like spells that she read in a special book for witches to protect yourself. She tried the spell to get poison and poison someone but that didn't work, she tried all of the spells but none of them worked. And then she said, "fiddlewhoopieapple" and then a secret passageway opened. Of course, she went right ahead and grabed the diamond to bring with her.

When she went through the passageway, she came upon a room that had news papers all over the desk, a chest, and a door. When she went to check out the newspapers,  
she saw the strange boy and a man that said, WANTED, James Bond, and William Bond. She looked in the chests and saw her pickaxe and sword and she grabbed them and picked up the chest as well, and on her way out, she grabbed the newspaper too. She went through the door and out the halway and then finally, sunlight! She rushes toward the light and runs as fast as she can to the nearest village. She realizes that her hunger is extremely low and needs to eat immediately. She asks the villager nicely and he finally gives her 4 loafs of bread. She eats them immediately and says, "Thank you so much!" The villager wonders and says, "You're welcome, where have you been? Do you have a family?" Alexis said back, "Yes, I do, but when I went mining, this boy tricked and captured me and I found this diamond and..."  
"Ok, Ok, slow down, so you went mining, a boy tricked and captured you, do you know what this boy looks like?" She then grabbed the newspaper and showed it to the villager. "Oh my Gosh!" The villigar screamed. It's him.  



	3. Chapter 3

Alexis and the Diamond- Chapter 3

"You know who that is?" Alexis said. "Yes, I do." The villigar replied. "Can you tell me about him?" Asked Alexis. "Sure." The villager said... "It was a year ago, he invaded the village and destroyed everything in everyones house, he took from me, the thing that belonged to me most... My Diamond, it has been in the family for generations, it was a special diamond that had powers." Alexis wondered if the diamond she was left with was this villagers diamond. "Is this it?" Alexis pulls out the diamond. "Oh my gosh, it is." "Where did you find it?" The villager asked. "When the boy trapped me, he left me with this diamond." Alexis replied. " Do you know where the boy is now?" He asked. "No." Alexis replied "The last time I saw him was when he made a replica of me and sent it to my parents house to trick them into thinking that I wasn't gone." "Oh." The villager replied. Just a simple Oh. 


End file.
